Adventure Time High
by HappyHappiness1
Summary: You know Finn and Jake's adventures and stories. What if everyone was human and went to high school! There will be romance, blood, violence, fighting,misunderstandings, and DRAMA BOMB! This is my first fanfic on adventure time so please read and COMMENT! Enjoy people! LAST CHAPTER AND SPECIAL CHAPTER HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notey: UM JUST WELL READ PLEASE AND REVIEW PLEASE. This is my first adventure time fan fiction so don't judge. The story well everyone is human and no magical peeps or animals that talk. Don't FORGET THAT EVERYONE IS HUMAN. EVERYONE IS HUMAN!11 Enjoy! OOO and AAA characters included.

Adventure Time High

Chapter 1: AHHH!

The sun rose slowly shining on the big tree house. (Weirdly the sun was smiling like in the one in the children cartoon?). Any way on with the story of Finn and Jake going to Adventure Time high school. The sun was fully up in the clear blue sky leaving the human boy asleep.

_Beep Beep. _The alarm went beeping like crazy which Finn angrily smacked. "Finn get up!" the orange haired boy yelled. Yes the orange haired boy is Jake.

"One more minute!" Finn screamed smacking the alarm clock again to stop its ringing. This was going to be a rough day Finn thought angrily, he had to go to new school now. Finn had no time so he quickly picked up his blue tooth brush pasting on toothpaste.

"Hurry up Finn!" Jake yelled annoyed. Jake had an orange hoodie, black straight jeans and orange Nikes. _Why is that kid so slow _Jake thought to himself. Practically Finn put on anything there was to wear, a blue plaid shirt, jeans, and black converse. He snatched his green pack and sped down the stairs, run past Jake and quickly headed towards the bus stop. "Hey wait up" Jake called grabbing his pack and keys, heading out towards Finn.

"Hey hey, Finn what time is it!" Jake said jokingly putting up a fist.

"Not in the mood Jake" Finn replied straitening his blue shirt. It was his first day of going to a new high school and didn't even like it one bit even if Jake was with him.

"Ah I see your having one of those days" Jake said with a smirk. "Any way the bus should be here by now. Right when Jake said those few last words the yellow school bus appeared slowing down nearing to its spot. All Finn could think about of how much he wanted to kill the person who made school. Slowly they went up the steps and so did the other kids. Finn knew some of the kids that came onto the bus, Jamie, Justice, Aaron, Fionna, Marshall, and well his crush PB. The moment the pink haired girl stepped onto the bus he couldn't lay his eyes off of her.

"Are you falling for pinky girl there" a voice snickered.

"AHHH!" Finn screamed like a little girl which now his face was burning hot. "What the heck whoever you are!" he yelled grabbing onto the person's arm. Know all eyes were fixed on them which made Finn blush harder.

"Hey what's going on back there" the bus driver asked looking at the mirror. Jake couldn't help it anymore he had to laugh, then he burst.

HAHAHAHAH…AHAHA! Everyone single person burst out laughing couldn't help it, Finn's face red as a tomato still clutched onto the person's arm and made a huge embarrassment of himself to the pink haired girl. Even the person he was holding onto burst into laughter.

"Psh, your face like so red it hilarious" she laughed still in the grasp of Finn.

"Hey what's your problem!" he asked as his face steamed up getting up from his seat. He looked directly into the person's eye who was a girl. The girl had jet black hair that reached up to her waist, having on a red plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Hey weenie, I was just messing with ya" she replied messing up his blonde hair which combed perfectly. "The name is Marceline, and you" she said sticking out her hand

"My… my.. name is Finn" he said shaking her hand as she took a seat next to him. Then Jake teasingly made a thumbs up sign to him, he ignored him any way. She looked pretty cute, wait what no way he was thinking she looked cute.

"Sorry dude I was just…, so what grade are you in"

"Um…. 10th grade" he muttered.

"Hey me too!" she exclaimed, " Well here's our stop" They quickly got off the bus, but Finn started to make his way towards Jake until someone grabbed his arm. "Just remember this school is filled with danger so have fun" the voice said playfully as it let go of his arm. He shook his head as he searched for the person, but there was too many people crowding up. Forgetting about it he ran towards his brother Jake.

"Oh, hey there Finn… on the bus it was hilarious" he giggled still remembering the incident.

"HEY, Jake don't even bring that up" he exclaimed face palming himself as they headed towards their homeroom. "Mine homeroom is 201, eh… oh come on we have different homeroom"

"Sorry Jake, see you at lunch or something" Finn answered heading towards the class 101.

"Oh there's our new student" this old woman teacher said happily as Finn stepped into the classroom. Still some of the people in the bus earlier remembered him from his girly scream.

"Hey I know that kid" the girl named Fionna laughed pointing. She had this bunny eared cap on with her blonde bang on the side, wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, black high tops.

"Yea me too" another piped in, a boy this time who he knew named Jamie.

"Well then I think everyone knows you so go on take a seat… by the way I'm Ms. Ice Queen" Well this seemed like a horrible homeroom for him as he took a seat next to Fionna the blonde haired girl.

"Hey your names Finn right, ignore what the other people say about you, I was kidding too, so the names Fionna" she said smiling "And also our teacher is really strict so be careful of what you say" Huh this girl was pretty nice to him so he smiled back.

"No whispering so automatic detention- and you Miss are also having detention!" the teacher yelled at Marceline who came in late without a pass to homeroom.

"Weird… getting detention in homeroom" Finn thought as the green detention slips were laid on their desks.

RING!

"Go to first period" Ms. Ice shooed. Finn was headed towards gym the only subject he liked till now….

Thanks guys for reading so um yea please I beg you to read and review I'll update soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notey: Hey people I'm back to write the second chapter! Well some of you people enjoyed it I bet so this chapter is with dodge ball, scary…. So please as again review and read oh wait is it the other way around? Whatever, so I guess that the couples would be um… FinnXMarceline, FionnaxMarshall, PBXPG, Jakexrainicorn, CakexLord, well duh…. So on with the story! This might be a short on guys so sorry.

Chapter 2: Dodge ball and random madness

"Finally, this one subject I'll enjoy" Finn sighed as he entered the locker room to change.

"No way man, Coach Billy is the worst and today were playing dodge ball" Marshall interrupted coming in.

"Yea it's all true dude, all true and by the way someone going to die today" Jamie said changing his shirt. Maybe they were right about this gym teacher and that someone was going to die today. Finn shook the feeling off that a dodge ball drilling into his guts and killing him, if only that was possible. Well his thought was interrupted by two people fighting.

"NO WAY CATS ARE BETTER!"

"NO DOGS ARE BETTER!" the voices kept arguing and arguing until Coach Billy picked the two students by the collar of their shirt.

"Will you damn kids stop!" the coach complained dropping them onto the gym floor. If you haven't noticed they were Cake and Jake.

"Well this isn't over Cake, I'll get you in dodge ball" Jake yelled walking towards the other side of the gym.

Tweet! The whistle went. Finn worried and wanted to hide now, the words Marshall and Jamie were saying kept rambling in his mind. He slowly shuffled towards Jake who was already in a position to play.

"Jake do think that maybe that all the things people said about Coach Billy are true?" Finn asked Jake that was so focused on beating the tar out of Cake.

"Finn I'd like to answer you but I have to beat that girl over there" Jake muttered.

"Okay kids ready yourselves and START!" the coach shouted excitedly as dodge balls were tossed around. Finn was in a team with, Jake, Justice, Kolan, Lea (also known as LSP), David, Zack, Marshall, and this girl he had never seen in his life, this girl had blazing red hair and her smile he couldn't resist it. What was wrong with him today, he keeps on falling for different girls. Well his team had no chance of winning well the other team had Marcia (she is Muscle Princess) was the strongest and can just crack a skull into pieces by just gently squeezing it. Now Finn couldn't feel his legs, it felt like jelly, but he has to move or he'll get hit by Marcia. Marceline was a pretty good thrower too she almost got everyone out in his team.

This voice scared the daylights out of him. "DIE!" it screamed as it threw a ball that caught on fire headed towards the girl with the red hair. Finn didn't want that girl to die on this very day so he had no idea what he was doing. He flung himself in front of her letting the flaming dodge ball hit him. At first he saw black than rainbow bright colors then he heard his name called as few people came towards him.

"He's out" Coach Billy voice boomed, "take him to the nurse kids please"

"Oh glob his out cold"

"What was he thinking, that weenie!"

"W-w-will h-e be okay?"

Then that's when everything turned black…..pitch black. He was just laying there, motionless with a sprained arm and a bruised face.

"Will he be okay nurse" all three people asked.

"Well I'm not sure he will be" the nurse said cheerfully as she laid another ice pack. "You kids should be off to class; you can visit him during lunch"

"What in the world was Finn thinking" Marceline exclaimed smacking her forehead as they headed towards their next period.

"I have no idea, but Finn can sometimes be stupid you know" the orange hair boy explained.

"Well then, FP you got any reasons" the black haired girl asked suspiciously.

"Um first of all d-d-don't call me that and he just blocked the ball for me" FP tried to explain.

"Whatever guys I'll ask him during lunch if he's awake" Marceline said shrugging as she headed off to math.

"Sheesh, what happened… where am I?!" he shouted turning around scared.

"Oh don't worry you just passed out after you got hit by a dodge ball, oh and if your fine you can head to lunch my dear" the nurse said sweetly. He nodded in response as his head still ached and grabbed his pack, waved goodbye and headed off to lunch.

"Now I wonder else is going to hap-" he was cut off by a pie that landed right on his aching face.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Well that's how I'm going to end the chapter. So read and review guys J And sorry it was a short chapter, I promise that there will be a longer one.

re...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notey: Hey weenies I'm back this chapter will be the best I hope. This is the part where drama bomb start maybe….. I hope you enjoy whoohoo. I own nothing... enjoy peeps. **

Chapter 3: Fights!

"FOOD FIGHT" pies, sandwiches, soup, burgers, fries, juice, milk, chips, cookies, and WHAT! Even books were flung across the cafeteria. Whines, yells, laughs, and randomness filled the room.

"Jake!" Finn yelled across the cafeteria as another pie was flung right at his face. He didn't worry about the pie that landed on his face; he was focused on finding Jake.

"Finn! HEY, you did not just fling one of those nasty burgers at face!" Jake yelled jokingly as he flung a cherry pie at someone's face (so many pies are being flung…. Weird - _ -). Jake quickly brushed off the burger off his messed up orange hair. Soon he got off the floor and grabbed pieces of chicken off a random plate aiming directly at Finn's face.

"Jake um, Jake don't even think about doing that" Finn said backing away, this food fight was now scaring him. _BLAM! _ The chicken had again landed on his aching face. Which the hit had brought him down to the floor.

"Finn your one chicken!" Jake laughed hysterically as he started grab some more food.

"Sheesh this food fight had driven Jake into madness" Finn thought to himself as he took the slimy chicken off his face. "Need to find napkin" he kept saying to himself as he took cover, crawling on the floor avoiding the food madness. He slid under the long table crawling like when in the spy movies…. Finn kept crawling until he had a safe area to eat and outta this battle field.

"Ow…." a voice muttered. She slowly turned her head facing Finn looking straight into his blue sparkling eyes.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" Finn explained, suddenly remembering the girl. The girl had these amazing orange red eyes which sparkled…. As Finn thought of this, he knew what he was feeling… he was feeling….. love.

"Oh it's you Finn, hey thanks for saving me, I'm Flame, but people call me FP" she said happily blushing at the same time. "Y-y-our f-ace, I'll help" she muttered grabbing a napkin from her bag. She tightly clutched onto the napkin, drawing closer to the girl with the red hair.

"No it's okay" he said chuckling, but it was too late any way, she grabbed his face gently cleaning up the mess. He felt warmth as she touched his face like fire was burning on his skin. His face was now feeling like it was on fire, it was him blushing and embarrassed. There was so much silence between them even though the cafeteria was a madhouse. "So your FP, and under this table too" he blurted out breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea, like once Marceline threw the pie at PB a whole food fight war began" she laughed.

"That girl, Marceline, she so troublesome" Finn laughed, with FP.

_RING! _ The bell rung again. Everyone came out of the cafeteria with pieces of food stuck on them. Jake was the messiest, he had a whole peanut butter sandwich slammed stuck on a side of his orange hair. Black beans stuck in one of his nostril, mustard sprayed all over his tan face, pieces of pie smushed against his hoodie, his shoes and pants wet with milk. As Finn met up with him he smacked his forehead.

"Jake what were thinking, you could get in trouble" Finn complained as he helped Jake clean up his mess.

"Nooo, this is perfect" he said munching on a piece of the peanut butter sandwich.

"Gross dude" Finn replied, disgusted by his brother's actions. Ignoring him, Finn caught up with FP talking and joking around they soon parted off to their class.

"Marceline, how do you get a girl to like you, you know you're a girl" Finn asked chewing on the top of his eraser of the pencil he was holding.

"Wait until I'm done writing the notes for this math problem" she said writing as slow as possible on purpose as Finn groaned. "Ok, who do like first" she asked curiously looking into his eyes.

"U-u-h FP" Finn sputtered out blushing like mad.

"Pfhtt.. FP!" Marceline answered starting to laugh. "Eh, oh sorry Finn, being serious here, ok, just oh ask her to the Valentine's Dance and be yourself" she answered smirking.

"That's genius, Valentine's day is like 3 days away" Finn exclaimed hugging her in the middle of class. She felt something now that made her blush…. what was it, it was the feeling of…. love. No way she was falling for this guy, he was in love with someone else.

"Anything time Finn" she stammered breaking the hug going back to her work. As FP saw this jealously grew in her she had to stop Marceline from getting near him or into a relationship. After class FP waited till everyone was out of site in the hallways. _BAM! _ Marceline was slammed against a locker.

"Hey what's your problem" Marceline said trying to get out of FP's grip.

"Listen to me Marceline, don't go anywhere near my Finn" FP's voiced hissed. Her grip loosened and she quickly went to her next class.

"What the heck.." she whispered to herself as she too went to class.

"Detention is cancelled today" the speaker announced.

"WHOOHOO" the cheers spread around each classroom.

TIME SKIP: AFTERSCHOOL

"Hey FP you want to get some pizza" Finn's voice filled the air.

"Sure Finn" the happy girl replied as they both walked to PAPA'S PIZZARIA.

"Wow FP is sure scary" Marceline said to herself as she entered the ally. The ally was a short cut to her neighborhood.

"Hey there Mar-Mar" a voice spoke.

The only words the escaped from her mouth was, "No…."

**Liked the chapter I hoped you enjoyed it, so guess who this mysterious person is, comment please. I know this chapter sucked. So any way I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notey: Hello peeps, hope you enjoy this chapter too and so watch out there's going to be blood, fighting and violence. So people or weenies please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Bullies and blood

"Hey Mar-Mar" a voice sneered in the shadows of the dark alley.

The only words that escaped from her mouth was, "No…" That jerk Ash was there what did he want from her.

"What do you want Ash" Marceline asked trying to avoid him coming closer to her.

"Oh just seeing how my little Mar-Mar is doing" Ash answered as his gang came closer. "So just asking would you like to go to the Valentine's Dance with me" he asked smirking taking her hand. Marceline dated him and that was a mistake, now why did he need her.

"No never ever dumbass" Marceline sneered at him heading out the alley.

"I was afraid you might say that, get her boys" Ash laughing. His gang grabbed her arms slamming into a wall this time. "If I can't have you then no one can" his voice hissed in her ear. He slowly reached into his jean pocket and started to pull out pocket knife. He quickly flipped open the knife. "This will be quick" he said leaning in closer, hardly he grabbed onto her arm.

"LET ME GO JERK!" Marceline's voice screamed out of the alley.

"FP did you hear that" Finn asked worriedly as he munched onto his burnt pizza.

"What do you mean" she asked as she too bit onto her burnt pizza.

"Someone might be in trouble" Finn exclaimed walking straight towards the alley.

"Finn don't go I don't want you get hurt" FP said grabbing onto his arm as she started to follow him to the alley.

"GET OFF ASH!" the voice yelled again. This time Finn ran and needed to help this person from Ash. The knife was already smeared with red sticky blood. There was Marceline still on the wall as Ash tried to slit her throat, there was already was a deep gash on the side of her face.

"Marceline!" Finn said choking on his own saliva. He threw his back pack on the solid cement floor of the alley creating an echo. "Let go her" he demanded as his fists clenched up.

"Get him" Ash voice screeched still gripping onto Marceline. Then as Ash's gang ran up to fists were up in the air, going directly at the blonde boy. While Ash was focused on killing Finn, Marceline kicked right at his boing loings. His grip on Marceline loosened as fell on the cement floor crying in agony.

"Take that Ash" she sneered rubbing off the blood off her face. Finn must have had an experience of fighting since he knocked out couple of the guys. She joined him of course.

"Marceline you okay" he asked punching one of them in the nose hearing a crack.

"Feeling better than ever" she chuckled punching one in guts. "I'll get him and you get the other" she instructed. Well, Ash somehow got a hold of Finn since he grabbed Finn from his collar. Finn struggled but it was no use even if he kicked or punched. "Fi-"she began until someone grabbed her from behind.

"Bring the big guy" Ash said evilly as a big macho guy stepped out of the darkness form the alley. The big guy clutch onto Finn's neck blocking out his air, then kneeing him into his stomach, then his final punch landing on Finn's face. Practically Finn was sent flying into a wall plummeting onto the cement floor with a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Now where were we" Ash replied coming closer to the girl with onyx colored hair. He picked up his knife again placing it near her heart. "I won't really kill you Marcie" his voice again hissed in her ear. One of Ash's partners held her still against another wall. His knife pierced against her stomach, no word came out of her no sound. Her dark eyes stared into Ash's gray cold heartless ones. Blood puddled the floor as now Marceline's grey hoodie was soaked with the dark red blood.

"Stupid jerk" she muttered before she also fell onto the cement floor with a thud. Then that's when everything turned black pitch black…..

**Um sorry if there was any spelling mistakes, um this might have been a horrible chapter and not descriptive but hope you people liked it. Comment please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Survived

"Is it just me or am I going crazy" Marshall asked his two friends, PG and Fionna coming back from pizza store. It reeked like blood as they made their way to the alley. The scent of it became stronger as they made their way closer to the alley (dramatic music).

"Hey let's get out of here guys" Ash ushered them to an exit hiding from any witnesses.

"No, I smell it too" Fionna muttered as she ran closer to the opening of the alley taking whiff of the scent. "It's coming from here I think" she responded telling them to come while sniffing the air.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea guys" PG whispered quietly following them in fear.

"Think that someone died here?" questioned Fionna heading into the lightless alley.

"Maybe" Marshall replied shrugging his shoulders, but deep inside of him he was scared, after the death of his father he was scared of people's death. The alley reeked with the smell of blood which they used their hoodie sleeves to cover their noses. Fionna followed the smell turning around checking for bodies. PG and Marshall stood behind afraid like bunch of little scaredy cats. He wanted help look for any clues with Fionna, but his fear kept him frozen with fear.

"Help me look Marshall" Fionna asked taking his hand causing him to blush. She led him to the darkest area of the alley. They stopped when Marshall tripped over an object wait no, a body, two bodies. As Fionna turned and looked with left her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open, PG also too nearly fainted.

"FINN…Marceline!" Marshall's voice screeched as he picked them up from the bloody mess. "Come on just don't stand there we have to take them to my uncle, he's a doctor" They rushed quickly as Marshall carried Marceline and PG carrying Finn as Fionna followed them. Sprinting Marshall didn't think about anything else he just ran and ran until he couldn't feel his legs. Their wounds were still bleeding so this must have happened not so long ago. That's when his heart could have skipped a beat.

_ Everything was blurry, he saw dots until he saw a man with a white coat coming closer then everything was colorful. His dream, Finn's dream, there was an owl who spoke to him. It said, "Finn you're not dead" the owl had a glowing bright color. It spoke again,"I am the cosmic owl" then everything blinded Finn._

_ She felt like she was dead, she was barely breathing, nothing felt right. Now she wanted to be dead just let everything go away. Marceline saw her mom die everything she loved was gone, her dad abandoned her no one liked her. Weird, her past began to haunt her all of a sudden then she felt like her heart stopped. (This part is weird eh whatever)_

The two teenagers lay motion less and injured, in a critical state. "Uncle are they okay" Marshall asked worriedly as he saw his sister lay in bed hurt.

"Hmm, I think they would be fine they just need some rest" the man answered closing the room door. As soon the door closed Marceline's eyes slowly opened, confused, aching, and hurt. Was she kidnapped, no she was fixed up and this wasn't the hospital either. Confused she got out of bed as she stood up her aching stomach was burning. She sat back down searching for Finn; Finn was the only thing that ran in her mind. At that very moment the door creaked open, it was her dad, no it was her brother.

"Marceline!" he squealed with joy embracing her with a hug.

"Ow….." she groaned pulling away from him. "Where's Finn" she demanded getting up.

"That's what you're worried about, that boy Finn" Marshall asked angrily. Marceline slowly nodded as Marshall opened the door for her. She rushed quickly out the door following Marshall across from the hall there stood a room. She slowly turned the knob, anticipating to see Finn. Marshall slowly walked away down the stairs leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Finn" she whispered as she peeked in. Finn laid there on the white bed sleeping peacefully. Marceline dragged the chair to the side of the bed sitting down. As she sat down she watched his breathing, his chest going up then down. She brought her knees to her chest thinking this was all her fault that Finn was dragged into this mess. All she wanted to do know was cry and as she leaned closer she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry". She slowly brought her face to his and pecked a small kiss on his check. As Marceline got up heading towards the door a voice spoke.

"For what" it chuckled grabbing her arm pulling her to him…..

**Well that's how I'm going to end it guys. Sorry for any mistakes and for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it so Comment please, thanks…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys... this isn't a story update I was thinking I might discontinue this story. So people um please comment if I should or should not. I'm starting a new story so check that one out too. sorry I'm sooo sorry guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notey: Hey peeps, I decided to continue this story and this might be a short one so enjoy. And for those Korean or any people PSY rocks and Yu Jae Suk. Enjoy people ^^. Oh and I made FP evil in this fan fiction…MUHAHAHA!**

Chapter 6: Dreaming

"Did you kill her" a voice sneered to Ash as it came out from the alley. The girl, you know, FP, yes she is evil!

"I'm sure FP" Ash replied taking her hand placing a gentle kiss. FP walked in a circle around the white haired teenager.

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke; "If she isn't dead, you have to go back and kill her you know" she stopped walking staring right into Ash's cold gray eyes. He smiled back answering her.

"Yes of course m'lady" he answered. His hand played around with is switch blade. They both left the shadows of the alley, leaving without a word. The alley was silent again, nothing, not even a sound was heard except for echoes of Ash's shoes clicking on the floor.

(Back at Finn and Marceline)

He hugged her, embraced her trying to make her feel loved. His arms tightened more as she squeezed him. Silence filled the room as the two people sat on the bed hugging. Her hands gripped tighter on his blue shirt, the two were silent, until she spoke.

"Finn I-I-…" Marceline said choking back the tears.

"No need to talk Marcy, I'm just relieved to see you here alive" Finn spoke snuggling onto her.

"Me too" she answered calmly resting her head on his shoulder. They separated as the door creaked open. The orange haired boy walked in seeing Finn sitting close to Marceline.

"Oh Finn, thank God your alive!" Jake exclaimed jumping onto him. Finn chuckled as his brother jumped on the bed, so happy to see Finn alive. Jake kept hugging Finn he ran out of energy. The two boys played happily and so did Marceline, that's when the tickling competition began. Laughter filled the room that could be heard through the whole house. The stopped panting for breath, Finn on the floor, Jake laying on the bed and Marceline standing panting.

"Ha… looks like I won guys" Marceline chuckled helping the two boys up.

"Looks like you're the tickling champion" Finn laughed tackling her onto the bed, tickling her like crazy. Well they forgot Jake was on the bed, so they basically crushed Jake. Marshall slowly came in wondering why they were laughing, before he could ask, he was pulled into the tickle fight.

"Hey stop it" he laughed as Marceline tickled his neck. Fionna couldn't take it anymore with the noise, so she rushed towards Finn's room until, she too was brought into the tickle fight. Marshall laughing tickled Fionna as she burst into laughter. As the fight ended they were all laying on the floor panting for air. They filed out after a long break except for Marceline and Finn. Now Finn had a question, he wasn't falling for FP anymore.

"Hey Marceline, um can I ask you something?" Finn asked nervously as his forehead was wet with sweat.

"Yea what is IT Finn?" She said placing herself near him. They sat on the floor filled with silence again.

"Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me" he blurted out.

**Now what do you think Marceline's answer would be (ohhh) Anyway hope you enjoyed it sorry it was short guy, but I promise I'll make it longer next time. Comment please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notey: Hey peeps, I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while, you know school stuff, (I hate 7****th**** grade that fu**in 7****th**** grade teacher) any way, we left off Finn asking Marceline to go to the dance with him. What will she say, what will she do, what will FP do? So much suspense, and of course DRAMA BOMB. Um this well might be the last chapter. Enjoy **

Chapter 8: The One and Only

"U-u-h F-inn" Marceline began as turned away not showing his now red face. "I don't know how to respond to that, i-it's just, you know in love with FP and now me" she continued turning Finn around.

"Marceline let me explain, it's just I did like FP, but when your around, I feel like I'm in a dream" Finn answered placing his hand on hers. "I get it if you don't feel the same way" he said getting up heading towards the door.

"Yes" Marceline simply answered.

"What?" Finn questioned turning himself around.

"I'll go to the dance with you"

"Really!"

"Of course you weenie" she chuckled getting up from the wooden floor. Marshall leaned more towards the door, hearing every detail, he quietly began jumping up and down, that finally, Finn asked Marceline to the dance. Until that very moment his was slammed against the door which suddenly opened.

A wail was heard all over the whole house, that wail or a scream came from the one and only Marshall Lee. "Fuc….shit, shit" Marshall cried as he rubbed his bruised up face.

"Pfhht….sorry Marshall" Marceline giggled out. He gave a death glare as he backed away nearly tripping on air. That's when both Marceline and Finn burst out laughing clutching their stomach.

"Hey that's not funny guys" Marshall said, and this time you won't believe what happened. He did not see Fionna was right behind him and as soon as he turned around he caused both of them to fall on the floor… Marceline slapped her forehead and Finn his eyes widened. Fionna's lips came to contact as Marshall fell on top of her. Both in shock, they laid on the floor looking into each other's eyes, blushes forming on their cheeks.

"Gross!" Fionna exclaimed as she pushed Marshall off of her. She began to rub her lips rubbing away any of Marshall's germs.

"Hey, s-sorry, that was an accident" Marshall began.

"Yea right" Finn said giving him a goofy smile. "You guys would make a great couple" He continued.

"SHUT UP" they both shouted pushing each other away.

"Any way me and Marceline has some things to talk about" Fionna replied grabbing Marceline's arm. The two girls headed into a room, as Fionna gave the two boys a glare.

"Any way did he did he ask you" Fionna whispered repeatedly shaking Marceline.

"Wait, um he did" Marceline answered trying to stop Fionna from shaking her.

"And what did you say" She asked again shaking Marceline.

"I said yes~" Marceline said covering her ears. Fionna squealed happily shaking Marceline back and forth. "Would quit squealing" Fionna stopped quickly because she too was afraid of Marceline.

"But can I come too, because I can help you, ya know" Fionna begged.

"Fine"

"Whoo hoo!"

(….)

"Miss FP, we gathered some news" Ash's gang told FP.

"What is it" she demanded.

"It's that Finn asked Marceline to the Valentine's Dance" one of them spoke.

"WHAT!" her voice screeched in their ears. "That's it, I'm going to kill that girl once and for all" FP murmured as her voice echoed through the alley.

(TIME SKIP TO THE DANCE)

The red and pink heart shaped balloons placed in the gym, food in the cafeteria, little stringy thingies placed everywhere. People started to file in, there was lots, lots, of people all dressed up with their date.

There was Finn in his black tuxedo, white dress shirt, black tie, and black shiny shoes which Jake got him. He waited for Marceline, tapping his foot repeatedly until he was amazed by a beautiful girl looking at him. She was wearing a light red dress reaching up to her thighs, she just looked amazing (too lazy to describe, sorry)

"Um Finn, you were dozing off there" Marceline spoke waving her hand in his face.

"Oh, I was just you know…. never mind" he answered taking Marceline's hand which he gripped onto, which caused her to blush. There Finn saw Jake with the Korean exchange student, uh what was her name, oh Rain. He even saw PB with another guy, he knew PG.

"Finn just to tell you Fionna will be here just to watch us" She informed and Finn nodded in response.

"So would like to dance" he asked while smiling leading her to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

FP shuffled her way to the dance floor until someone grabbed her arm; it was a boy with fiery red and orange hair spiky and messy. She suddenly blushed at his appearance.

"Um you seemed lonely, so I came over, and I got cheated on so I was just wondering, would like to dance" he asked.

"U-uh sure" the words spilled out of her mouth. No way, she had to kill Marceline and what was this random dude asking her to dance, but he looked pretty cute, and she might not even need Finn any more. They made it to the dance floor dancing. Finn spotted them thinking," I guess that FP has someone too"

"They are so cute, I wish that would happen to me" Fionna huffed as she sat on the bleachers crossing her legs.

"Really" a voice murmured in her ear. And that scared the poop out of her; literally it scared the poop out of her.

"Ahh!" Fionna screamed almost falling off of the bleacher until the boy caught her.

"Chillax Fionna, it's me Marshall" Marshall answered sitting next to her.

"Oh, it's just you" Fionna said annoyed.

"Come on don't be so down Fi, how about we play a game"

"Fine Marshall, I was getting bored anyway"

"Close your eyes and no peeking" he said covering her eyes.

"You're covering my eyes, than how am I supposed to see anything anyway"

"Hush" Marshall said leaning closer to Fionna. (OMGLOB, IT'S GONNA BE MARSHALL AND FIONNA TIME)

"What the heck Marshall, this game is-" she was cut off as someone's lips came in touch to hers. He kissed her, and she sat there not knowing what to do. Then she found her one on only one.

The kiss was broken as Marshall spoke "So now did you like the game"

"Yea I kind of did" she responded trying not to blush.

"So then may I have this dance" he asked smirking,

"Yes, of course"

"Marceline, do you know that you're my OO" Finn said as they took a seat.

"What's OO" Marceline asked confused.

"My one and only" he replied bringing her into a kiss.

**This is I think my last chapter, so I guess I hope you like it, I this was not good but, I too enjoyed writing this story, now this story is now completed I guess. Anyway check out my other story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notey: hi guys, well I'm doing this one special chapter with Fionna and Marshall. It's going to be real short! ENJOY PEEPS AND COMMENT.**

Special chapter: Colorful

"Oh man you should've seen that guys face" the blonde haired girl laughed out.

"I know, that was hilarious, Fionna" he breathed out. As they slowly walked up the steep grassy hill, they sat right next to their favorite tree. Its branches each had bright green leaves. The long trunk reached far up in the sky. Both out of breath leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"So, um I was meaning to ask you if, um…." Marshall sputtered out.

"Yea what is it?" Fionna asked as she turned herself towards him.

"You want to play game…" he blurted out as he cheeks flared red.

Right away the blonde girl answered excitedly, "That would be MATHMATICAL!"

"Well the game is very simple" Marshall explained. "So you have to figure out the word I'm mouthing, got that Fi" he said finally.

"Yep, I got it" she said giving up a thumbs-up sign. Slowly he mouthed the word.

"You mouthed Fionna!" she exclaimed quickly.

"Wow, you are good at this" he chuckled messing up her blonde hair. "Oh I got one, I'm going to mouth the word colorful, but it looks like a different word too, so try that"

"Hmm that seems kinda hard" she answered

"Ok you ready"

"Yep" Marshall slowly mouthed the word colorful.

"Hmm, uh, I think, I don't know blueberries" she joked.

"No way, I'll mouth it again, and this time try at least"

"What so important about the word colorful though?"

"Just trust me"

"Fine" He mouthed the word again, but it was hard (This is real, when you mouth the word colorful, it looks like you are saying something else)

_Beep, Beep _Fionna's phone vibrated through her pocket.

"Sorry, hold that thought Marshall…hello, oh Cake it's you, uh huh yea, what, fine" she spoke on the phone. "Cake needs me, sorry, but we can meet up sometime later you know, bye!" she waved as she ran down the steep hill.

"Well, Fionna I was trying to tell you that I, well" he sighed as he pretended she was still there. "Fionna I was mouthing the word colorful, but I was also mouthing something at the same time, I was trying to say…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you"

**Well that's was a crappy story right, but hope you enjoyed it, it's been a while since I wrote something for this fanfiction. I LOVE YOU TO ALL MY READERS, AND COMMENT PLEASE! Yea when you mouth the word colorful it also looks like your mouthing I love you!**


End file.
